User talk:Rod12/Archive 3
Artwork No I haven't drawn any DC or Marvel characters, I prefer to draw original characters (and comics). I'm currently rebooting the character in my avatar because I did five comics worth but my drawing skills have improved a lot since I started so I'm starting his story again. - Doomlurker 17:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) He's called Frogman. I drew 5 and a bit comics featuring him (although they were only around 10 pages long) But yeah I'm rebooting him. Retelling his origin, etc. - Doomlurker 21:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to make films, but I wouldn't mind being a comic book artist, but I'd prefer to work on my own characters. Maybe I'll show you some of my other drawings at some point, once I've re-evaluated my story and worked on it some more. - Doomlurker 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and with the teaser images for issue 7, I added most to the galleries but not the main pages yet, in case you were wondering. - Doomlurker 22:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Is the program Celtx by any chance? And do you write for established characters or original ones that you created? On another note, I think the Justice League issues should be added to each site for the members that appear, so Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and the Flash Wikis. And JLI on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (assuming they're not already there). Also as Suicide Squad seems to focus on Harley and Deathstroke should their issues go here do you think? -Doomlurker 18:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm using a program called Celtx to actually plan the story of Frogman #1 rather than just getting straight into it like before. And as each member features in the Justice League series I figure they should be on each wiki as it's linked to an appearance that they have made. There is not point in having all of them on Shazam! only the issues that Shazam! characters appear in should be on that Wiki. At least that's how I see it. - Doomlurker 21:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Celtx does that too with the story, films etc. Only the issues that feature the characters would appear on the wiki, so if one issue didn't feature Batman or a Batman character it wouldn't be on here. BUT not everyone looks at each of the wikis. They visit the site to see the character the site is about. I would get annoyed if I came here to see Batman and I clicked a link but it redirected me to Aquaman. I'd think why isn't the page on the Batman Wiki? I realise it'd look repetitive but when there is a roster rather than a solo hero or one main hero then I think each Wiki should have the Issue. And yeah the Suicide Squad articles should be added here. - Doomlurker 22:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think the story might be a bit better if I have it planned out before I start drawing this time for Frogman #1. Obviously I know the story too now, so its just a matter of finding the best way to portray it. I think make a main page called Justice League (Volume 2) and then in the Issues section put at the top Only listing issues featuring Batman. Doomlurker 22:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks more professional with a main page. I'm not saying you do all the work. I'm more than happy to do it. - Doomlurker 22:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably won't be getting it. I'd rather wait for them to release the story arcs as graphic novels rather than having loads of number ones. - Doomlurker 23:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, your wiki is amazing, im beginning to spend hours on the characters section, just reading. ive edited Batman: Arkham asylum becuase im a perfectionist and i like stuff similar, to be similar, rest assured i wont screw up anything or change anything that will bug you, thanks p.s. could it be possible for me to edit Batman: Arkham City, because its locked, i wont change anything anyways, just the freedom helps. thank you User:PalodOro Arkham City Artworks Hello, I unlocked all the artworks into Arkham City on PC , and i screenshoted them (in 1680x1050), I want to contribute to this wikia.If you want i can upload to you all screenshots. Best regards. Jopopo1986 12:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, this is Palo, could you either change the Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) page to just "Arkham Asylum" or change the "Arkham City" page to "Arkham City: Batman: Arkham City". oh and create a gallery on the arkham city page as well? Also when will i be able to edit The Dark Knight Rises page and Batman: Arkham City page? thank you User:PalodOro Numbers Hey, I have started to try and make a wiki for the tv show Numb3rs, http://numb3rs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and do you have any advice? I have to start it from the ground up and build a community from nothing. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :Well, I have already the episode number and season for all them and I was going to go work on cast next. I just feel like if I ask more than 5 people, I feel like I'm spamming more than asking...--Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} (Thanks by the way) Lego Batman I'm uploading some fairly small images but they are the only images available of those characters as its from the Nintendo DS version as thats the only one they appear in. Please don't delete them. - Doomlurker 00:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Batman: Odyssey http://www.comicvine.com/batman-odyssey-part-7/37-297275/ is this part of the new 52? I've only recently seen it on comicvine... - Doomlurker 17:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Twiggyb Watch out for all uploads by this user. Especially when it says he uploaded a new version because he was overwriting images for the sake of creating his user page. I've reverted them (I think all) but if you see his name uploading again just check the images aren't replacing other ones or not duplicates. - Doomlurker 11:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dont worry about it and i am very sorry about cursing at you (i have about the same temper as Bane sometimes :) its just that i would have appreciated a heads up espcially since it was my first article that i made! Dont worry i guess is fine. From User:ChadTheWrestleManiac Want to Join My Wiki If you would like to join the Game Calculator Wiki then go on my profile and look at my favorite wikis section. Click on the "Game Calculator"section. On the wiki you can make pages on certain games to give readers an idea of the game they want. First ten users become wiki staff .Ahaga10 07:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sysops category Dear Rod12, Could you please add your user-page as well as Doomlurker's into the sysops category since you are...well, a sysop? Oh, and please add Doomlurker's user-page into the bureaucrats category as well. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Do you wish to speak with me? 00:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC). Image Question Hello Rod, could you please tell me if this image belongs to theBatman number 489 of February 1993 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111212203130/batman/images/1/13/Bane_0015.jpg Dariosupersonic ''Justice League Dark'' and Teen Titans As both Deadman and Zatanna are on this Wiki should we start including Justice Leage Dark issues? Also, should we do with Teen Titans what we're doing with Justice League (Volume 2)? - Doomlurker 21:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I've not actually read Teen Titans the only reason I suggested it is because it obviously features Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Superboy so I thought it might be similar to Justice League with focus on each of them. - Doomlurker 22:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) JL vol. 2 I moved it simply because I've not seen a black and white version. But Aquaman, Hawkman, Superman, Batman wiki #6s should all be done. If Firestorm is on one of our wikis then I didn't update his. If you move it back to 5 you need to do the same on Aquaman and Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker 21:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I did do Flash. And I haven't seen anything from Doctor Who. I'll wait for it to air. - Doomlurker 21:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Should the Firestorm volume be on the Martian Manhunter Wiki? - Doomlurker 21:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Court of Owls Yeah, I was going to wait until I'd done with Shazam until I started major work on here but you probably saw I've created a lot of character articles, I'll be doing more soon. Like you said before its quite early on so some characters don't have much information. Lieutenant J. Forbes is one that I haven't found much information about, for instance, so I didn't create it. But oh well, at least they're getting made properly! - Doomlurker 01:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Earth 2 The reason I moved them is because when the comic was first announced it was announced as Earth 2 not Earth Two, until the release the logo or official issue cover we won't know for sure how its spelt. - Doomlurker 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Rod, I accidentally put some pictures as copyright and they wanted to add images in the category. Sorry no longer be mistaken Dariosupersonic 18:31 March 5, 2012 (UTC) He put them into a category called "Image copyright usage" or something. I undid it all already. Not sure why he just told you that he did it rather than undoing it himself. Maybe you should have a word as he seems to be relying on you to right his mis-edits rather than correcting his own mistakes. Also, I just made Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 6. - Doomlurker 20:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Double images Rod 12 Hello, excuse my disorder, but could you please delete these two files so that I can load it all like a two? Thanks in advance by Dariosupersonic RE: Update I saved all the issue 10 covers from the June solicits gallery on the DC Comics website and uploaded them, its not my fault they're identical but if you look at the main page for that volume on the DC website it shows both issues with the same cover, I know this won't be the case but until further notice this is all we have. - Doomlurker 11:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Why did you create Earth 2 #2? I thought we said it was going to be like Justice League (volume 2) so the issue might not belong here. - Doomlurker 22:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Doomlurker/What I'd like to see involving Batman in the New 52 I'm thinking of starting one of these blogs on each of the wikis, let me know what you think. - Doomlurker 13:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The only reason I didn't include teams is because I wasn't sure what teams I'd like to see return other than the Crime Syndicate. What did you think about my idea of them doing an Earth 3 comic too? - Doomlurker 19:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure Multiversity is still happening considering it was meant to happen in 2010 unless it has been rescheduled. I don't really know much about The Outsiders which is why I didn't mention them. Also I updated the blog with pictures. Next will be Aquaman but I'll do that tomorrow. - Doomlurker 01:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Batman (Comic Book) When the Batman issues were first created there was only one volume of Batman, then the New 52 happened. So basically, I'm now going through all 713 issues and modifying them. I still plan on doing Mr. Terrific though. (Is he on Martian Manhunter?) - Doomlurker 19:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) It's going to take ages. Especially as a lot of the early issues aren't formatted properly either. I think from around 450-713 they are but before that I don't know. - Doomlurker 19:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I figure I'm going to have to edit each article anyway to change the Comic Book to Volume 1 so I might as well do the rest while I'm at it. And I didn't get Teen Titans #1 or #2 release dates, so they still need to be added if not there already. - Doomlurker 20:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the final push, 20 articles left. Fancy taking 10 of them while I do the other 10? If not don't worry, it takes a little while because there are a few things to change on the pages. - Doomlurker 23:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) No I'm not renaming the articles, they're fine the way they're named it was just the category and comic series link that needed changing. If you're busy that's fine, I'll just work through and finish them up, it just would have been quicker if two of us were working on the final ones. - Doomlurker 00:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) All-Star Western All done with the All-Star Western issue pages. - Doomlurker 21:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Terra Just wondering if you know whether Terra is on any of the wikis yet. I'm thinking it could go on here if it doesn't exist as Beast Boy is here due to his relationship with Doom Patrol and Terra has a relationship with Beast Boy (or had one). - Doomlurker 16:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't really matter where they are because we can always link to them through the other sites so Geo-Force could remain on martianmanhunter then we can just link there. - Doomlurker 17:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, you can move Geo-Force here if you want. Also it is Earth 2 not Earth Two, the previews have been released for it, it's Bruce Wayne under the Cowl too. - Doomlurker 18:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2012-04-30/Earth-2-comic-book-series/54642260/1 I think the pages are flashbacks considering Robin (Helena Wayne) is in it when she's currently on Earth as Huntress. - Doomlurker 19:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Covers Looks fine from my end. - Doomlurker 22:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) LEGO super heroes Can you not delete categories I've created? It was created for a reason. There isn't anything in there yet but there will be. -Doomlurker 23:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay but if you see that I created it then you should either ask me why I created an empty category or assume I created for a reason. I've been working my way through creating articles for the LEGO sets but I haven't gotten to the most recent ones (which will go in the Super Heroes category) yet. And I did see your message on Blue Beetle. Again it's not a problem, I was more telling you so you knew rather than complaining. - Doomlurker 23:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) If you want, I'll come up with a list of other articles that need creating on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold for you to work on? I think the best method is wait and see what DC do and tackle it when it comes up. - Doomlurker 00:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Update What do you mean slowly work on mine? And I've nearly finished pencilling page 3 of my rebooted comic, had exams and coursework so haven't had a lot of time to work on it, but I'm now working on it again. Page 3 introduces the villain. - Doomlurker 23:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I meant why are you going to work on articles from my list? There are plenty of articles which need creating which is why I offered to write a list up for you. And I've finished my second year of Uni now so I have plenty of time to work on projects. Frogman being one of them. Hope to have at least the first issue finished by the end of my summer break. And it's good to here that you've found a story you think works better. - Doomlurker 00:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm hoping to finish issue one at the very least over the summer. I don't understand why I can't name the article Green Arrow: City Walls rather than Green Arrow:City Walls. It's very frustrating. It's a difficult one because we need the article but it has been poorly made and do we really need appearances for a Story Arc page? As for Alan Scott, I don't have a problem with him being made gay I'm just not a huge fan of how they're writing for both him and his boyfriend, but that could just be from the small preview they released. Oh and I will be doing Earth 2 like Justice League, I'll work on adding a main article and gallery to The Flash when I have more time. - Doomlurker 16:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) New Batman Game Hi Rod12, do you play batman video games? I'm looking for somebody to play a new upcomign batman browser game- we were given an exclusive on it by Warer Bros Games! Let me know if you'd be interested in playing it and writing about it! thanks, Peter 20:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Batwoman #0 I don't really like the title 0.2 I'd much prefer Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 0 (Zero Month) or something similar. - Doomlurker 20:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I know it's a long title but I'm not sure what else I can call it, the length doesn't matter too much to me though so I'll probably stick with that. As for the zero issues I've just made Aquaman #0 and Wonder Woman #0 so I'll work my way through them, I'm putting Justice League #0 on Shazam. And I hadn't been reading any of the titles that got cancelled so I'm not particularly affected by their cancellations. - Doomlurker 20:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably leave the image named the same as it already is and I'll get to the 0 issues eventually, I got a few done yesterday but I've still got to do them on Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Batman and Superman (I think that's all of them). - Doomlurker 08:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Update I did see the Tracker page, I wasn't sure if the person who created it was staff so if you want to look into that that's the decider. If the creator was staff then leave it, if not then delete. Also I still have most of the Superman and all of the Batman 0 issues to do. - Doomlurker 19:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I would have said put the Deathstroke series on here but there are more than enough comic series on the wiki already so go ahead and put it on Green Arrow. Although bare in mind that he will now be linked with Team 7... - Doomlurker 19:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Photo Yeah put it on the Blog. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi No I didn't forget about those images. I only uploaded them because I wanted a "symbol" so to speak or image to go with my signature to make it stand out. The dragon is animated, but it doesn't work with my signature as you will see when I am done typing and sign off this edit. Banan14kab 07:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yea I am using one of them in my signature. You can see it as the little green dragon flying. The other file though I am not using and you can delete it since you are more than capable. Banan14kab 02:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) O ok haha. Thanks bro. Also why do you always say "O Well..."? I just noticed that. Banan14kab 06:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright no problem haha. Also no offense, but I'm guessing English isn't your first language, am I right? Banan14kab 18:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Message-archives